


Between Battles | Prince Cuddling

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Between Battles | A Final Fantasy / Fire Emblem Crossover Series [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Relaxation, Spooning, Tender Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 10:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2021205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ephraim and Chrom share a bond ever since some time. And after a hard, long day on the battlefield, what better thing to do than cuddling up with one another and let the day end on a pleasant note?</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Between Battles | Prince Cuddling

Ephraim stirred lightly when he felt strong arms wrapping around him. His lips curled into a faint smile when he felt the by now more than familiar, firm chest pressing against his back. Ephraim gave a soft, sleepy sigh, before he turned around to face Chrom, who looked pretty beat up and ruffled from the long day on the battlefield. They had come closer to one another over time, and by now, no one was even questioning any longer why the two of them seemed to be so close to one another.

"Feeling tired now?" Ephraim stroke his thumb along Chrom's lips, which twitched lightly. "I was wondering when your stamina would finally wear down. Seems like even you, the great prince of Ylisse, isn't blessed with an endless stamina after all."

"Shush you." Chrom chuckled, scritching along Ephraim's neck lightly. It was such a familiar, and yet a so intimate gesture, it made Ephraim melt on the inside. "I won't be talked to like that, not even by a certain cocky prince. You had to retreat earlier than me today, even though you're able to fight at a slightly greater distance than me. Strange, isn't it?"

"Let's not argue now." Ephraim sighed quietly, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Chrom's neck. Chrom smelled freshly washed, slightly of herbs, and of something Ephraim couldn't define. But it all mingled into that wonderful fragrance he had learned to associate with the man he now shared his bed with. They just had started doing it, and by now were considered to be a quite adorable pair. As long as the worlds were intersecting, it was no problem to remain like this.

"You're adorable when you're sleepy and cuddly like that." Chrom chuckled, kissing Ephraim's ear gently. "Of course, there is only so much adorable to go around. Little wonder that you're showing your hardball side to others, instead of this side."

"Shush." Ephraim started laughing at the mere imagination, shaking his head and pushing Chrom lightly. "You're impossible!"

"I'm quite possible. I'm here right now," Chrom countered, his smirk quite smug when he saw how Ephraim shook with laughter.

It was nice to know that he could make the other smile, even though it probably wouldn't hold up for a long time. It was difficult to keep on smiling in such times, but at least, there was a possibility that they would see this fight through and emerge victorious. Their team of tacticians from all those different realms had started predicting much more favorable outcomes for fights, and the prediction had become reality as of late. Still, they couldn't let their guard down quite yet. It wasn't over, and they would need to hold out for quite a while longer. Until their realms would start to separate once more, and grant each of them a return to their homelands.

"Say, Chrom..." Ephraim nuzzled up against the slightly taller male again, a thoughtful expression having come to his face. "What is it that makes me want to return to you over and over again? It's just so strange to think that I find so much comfort in your arms, while I should know better."

"The only thing coming to my mind is this: Love isn't a rational thing." Chrom brushed his fingers through Ephraim's hair, before he pressed his lips against the other's forehead in a soft kiss. "We have fallen under this spell, because it just happened to be. There is no questioning the logic behind it, because there _is_ no logic behind whom we are infatuated with. Sometimes, it just happens, and we can't struggle against it."

Ephraim nodded thoughtfully, closing his eyes once more and remaining silent. Chrom followed suit, not wanting to make this discussion more drawn-out than absolutely necessary. There was still so much to enjoy in each other, so there was no need to fill their meetings with even the smallest sense of regret. It would have been a pity, and a waste of precious time with one another.

"I do hope that we will see this through." Chrom sighed, pulling the thin blanket up and over them. "It's just hard to imagine that, amidst all those fights, there is an end in sight. Robin claimed that it shouldn't be far by now, but I have my doubts."

"Don't doubt him." Ephraim smiled lightly, ruffling through Chrom's hair. "He is a wonderful tactician, and a valuable ally. You said so yourself on several occasions. Robin helped you pull through many difficult and dangerous battles. He faultlessly advised you, and often enough put his own life at risk to keep you save. Even if you weren't in such imminent danger."

"That's true." Chrom sighed, smiling when he felt Ephraim's fingers gently raking through his hair, massaging down along his nape, and generally giving him a feeling as though he was pampered only with the finest of attentions. "You are so right, in so many respects. How could I possibly call anything you say a lie?"

"Stop it already." Ephraim laughed, pushing Chrom onto his back and keeping him there for a moment. "You are overanalyzing stuff. That's not good, my dear Chrom. It will make you go mad in due time, if you don't watch out."

"Oh, I'm quivering with fear." Chrom laughed, nudging Ephraim lightly. "Alright, I'll keep my mouth shut for now. And I'll be a nice prince if you come down here into my arms again and just cuddle up with me. I really need that now. The day was long enough, and it's high time that we catch some sleep."

"Agreed." Ephraim yawned, snuggling against Chrom until they were quite tangled atop the bed. "And if I hear one more complaint from your side, I'll tickle you to death."

"Sure, sure." Chrom smirked, kissing Ephraim to shut him up. "Good night, my prince..."


End file.
